I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of seats and of baggage compartments in an aircraft cabin, such as, for example, an airplane.
The invention relates more particularly but not exclusively to the interior arrangement of airplanes operated commercially by airline companies for transportation of passengers on regularly scheduled flights or on charter flights. In such airplanes, the problem always arises of accommodating a large number of passengers while at the same time making them as comfortable as possible.
II. Description of Related Art
In an airliner or similar airplane, the seats are usually disposed in columns and rows, and are all oriented in the same direction. Depending on the width of the cabin and the number of seats disposed abreast in a given row, one to three longitudinal aisles are generally provided for access to the seats.
Baggage compartments for storing baggage are provided in the upper part of the cabin. These baggage compartments are aligned longitudinally above the seats. These baggage compartments extend substantially over the entire length of the aircraft cabin or of a cabin segment disposed between two successive emergency exits. These baggage compartments are generally accessible from the aisles. To access a baggage compartment, a passenger assumes a standing position facing that baggage compartment. He is then turned toward one of the longitudinal walls of the aircraft cabin, in a manner transversal relative to that aircraft.
Such a prior art configuration suffers from several disadvantages. As an example, a first disadvantage is that the space intended for baggage storage is relatively limited. Consequently, each passenger is allowed to carry only a volume of baggage of the currently authorized maximum size with him into the cabin. In this regard, reliance is placed on the fact that, statistically, each passenger will carry a volume of baggage smaller than the maximum authorized volume with him into the cabin.
Another disadvantage is that the baggage compartments are located above the seats and are disposed parallel to the aisle in such a way that when a passenger stands up he risks bumping his head on the baggage compartment situated above him.
Another disadvantage is that the passengers store their baggage while they are standing in the aisle that provides access to the seats. As a result, during boarding in particular, passengers loading their baggage into the baggage compartments obstruct the movement of other passengers who want to reach their seat.
The fact that the columns of baggage compartments extend longitudinally in parallel with the aisle(s) also has little esthetic appeal, because the baggage compartments accentuate the perspective effect created by the aisle(s).
Finally, the current ventilation systems in aircraft do not permit good air circulation. This is obviously detrimental to the good comfort of the passengers.